1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyelash holder and, particularly, to an eyelash holder allowing an eyelash to connect thereto and disconnect therefrom conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. 401345 shows an eyelash holder including at least one eyelash and a base bearing the at least one eyelash. The eyelash holder can hold an eyelash with the at least one eyelash mount. The at least one eyelash mount is of a crescent shape. Therefore, an eyelash, which is normally of a crescent shape can conformingly connect to the at least one eyelash mount. In addition, an eyelash has two distal ends thereof adhering to the eyelash mount in order to be fixedly held and to avoid deformation. However, it is difficult to release the eyelash from such eyelash mount. A user would have to use a tool to break adhesive connections between the eyelash mount and the eyelash connected thereto, and to cut off the two distal ends of the eyelash to avoid deforming and breaking the eyelash.
The present invention, therefore, obviates or at least alleviates the problems encountered in the prior art.